emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2811 (20th December 2000)
Plot Sean is awake early thinking. Angie comes downstairs. She apologises to him. He says that she was brave to tell him. They decide to spend the day out on the road together. Angie goes to phone work to say she is sick. In the Windsor household, Viv asks Donna why she didn't tell her about the school sky trip. Donna says that she knew they wouldn't be able to afford it. Carol goes on about when she used to go skiing and says that Donna must go. Viv agrees that if there are spaces left she can go. It his Marc's birthday. He comes down for breakfast. His mum, dad and sister are there to wish him happy birthday. Angie tells him that Sean and her are spending the day together and says that Marc can have some friends round. The phone rings. Sean answers, it is Tara asking if he has told Angie. He says that she has the wrong number and hangs up. Diane shows Bernice her wedding outfit. There is a knock at the door, it is Rodney. Bernice is thrilled to see him. Diane is angry that he is there. Bernice says that they should agree to stop talking about the past. They agree to behave. Bob goes in the shop to see Viv. Carol is there. He tells her to let Viv know that she can find him in the Woolpack. The Woolpack is very busy. Ashley invites Rodney to his stag party tonight. Marc invites Tara and Virgina to his party. Tara wants to go to shock Sean. Sean and Angie are driving in the truck. Angie tells Sean that she loves him. Viv returns to the shop. Carol tells her that Bob will be in the pub. Viv is thrilled and goes straight to the pub. Viv arrives in the Woolpack, she can't see Bob at first but he creeps up on her and serenades her. Carlos and Bernice bump into each other, there is an awkward moment between them which is noticed by Rodney. Kathy, Robert and Andy visit Jack in prison. They are disappointed that they cannot visit Jack on Christmas Day. The boys go ahead leaving Jack to speak to Kathy. Jack says that he doesn't want Diane to look after Victoria anymore as she thinks that Jack is a murderer. At the Reynolds house Marc is preparing for the party. Donna takes him a card round. Marc doesn't invite her to the party. When she goes Jonny says that he is relieved because he thought she was going to ask to come to the party. Donna overhears. At the Windsors house Viv and Bob are thrilled to be back together. Carol comes in and says that Viv and her share everything, not just their secrets. Diane and Kathy talk at the Sugden's house. Kathy tells Diane that that she knows that she thinks Jack is guilty. Kathy tells Diane that she is no longer welcome there. Robert overhears. Out in there truck Sean and Angie are starting to get on well again. Diane returns home. Bernice is there. She asks Diane what is wrong. Diane tells Bernice that she is banned from the Sugdens. She says that she doesn't know if Jack is innocent or not and she will get over it. She then tells Bernice that if she wants Rodney to give her away she will understand. Bernice tells Diane that she wants her. Ashley is enjoying his stag meal at Chez Marlon. Rodney and Carlos want to liven things up. They bring out the tequila. Tara and Virginia turn up for Marc's party. Ashley is drunk at the stag party. Carlos wants Ashley to Salsa. Rodney says that he has a better idea and leads Ashley outside. Angie and Sean plan to spend the night together in the wagon. They ring Marc to say that they won't be home. Back at the party, Ollie answers the phone. Tara is in the same room and is fed up to hear that Sean is staying out all night with Angie. Edna goes outside to walk her dog to find Ashley stripped and tied to a lamp post. Angie and Sean are in the van together. The police knock on the window as they are blocking the road. Angie is very embarrassed as she knows the police. Cast Regular cast *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *Jonny Bradley - Ben Bryant *Policeman - Jon Jones Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,370,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes